The use of composite materials to form a paved structure, such as concrete pavement is known in the construction art. Generally, the composite material is produced by mixing at least one aggregate and at least one binder component together. For example, in the case of concrete, the aggregate comprises sand and gravel, and the binder composition comprises cement and water.
Recently, there have been advancements in the use of polymeric materials as the binder composition. Generally, once the aggregate and the binder composition are mixed together, the composite material remains pliable for only a short time, e.g. 45 minutes, before the composite material cures and is no longer pliable. Therefore, such composite materials are typically produced onsite as opposed to offsite. Offsite production requires the composite material to be transported to a construction site thereby decreasing a working time of the composite material once onsite.
Conventional methods of producing the composite material onsite require the aggregate to be placed on the ground before coming into contact with the binder composition. Subsequently, the aggregate is sprayed with the binder composition comprising the polymeric material. A significant drawback of such methods is inconsistent and non-uniform coating of the aggregate, which creates inconsistencies in the composite material. Inconsistencies in the composite material can result in early failure of the composite material thereby requiring the composite material to be replaced at additional cost.
Alternatively, the aggregate and binder composition can be tumbled in a batch mixer for several minutes until the aggregate is uniformly coated with the binder composition before it is set into place. A significant drawback of this process, commonly referred to as a batch process is reduced working time since the binder composition is already starting to react/cure while its in the batch mixer being tumbled with the aggregate. Also, producing a composite by the batch process limits the efficiency of installing the composite material to form the paved structure.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop a mixing system that can be employed at a construction site (i.e., employed onsite) on demand that is capable of utilizing recent advancements in polymeric materials as the binder composition thereby providing improved composite materials.